


Soul Bound

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Leia Organa, Baby Luke Skywalker, Dooku (Star Wars) Is So Done, Established Relationship, He's Actually An Idiot, He's Overestimating His Hand, M/M, Mace Windu is a good friend, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine Thinks He's Smart But He's Not, Post Mpreg, Tired Mace Windu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to Flight RiskWhile Mace meets with Anakin and Obi-Wan to discuss Anakin's outburst at the Chancellor's office, Palpatine puts the next step of his plan into action...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	Soul Bound

Mace had only been about an hour into his search of the lower levels with the Duchess & the Senator when he had received an urgent notice to return to the Temple and tend to an issue that had erupted. He really should not have been surprised when it turned out to be connected to Skywalker & Kenobi but sometimes he dared to dream that the pair would stop getting into trouble. With everyone else off-world, the responsibility of handling the incident landed firmly on his shoulders so Mace went over the report that had been passed along to him on his way back to the meeting room. When he arrived, he found Anakin and Obi-Wan waiting for him and rather than delay the inevitable, decided to jump right in with what was sure to be yet another headache on his part. "You attacked the Chancellor-"  
  
"He did it," Obi-Wan insisted. "Mace, he is the one who took Luke and Leia! We are sure of it!"  
  
"Do you have proof of this?" Mace asked knowing damn well that they would never be able to bring such heavy accusations against the Chancellor forward without some form of proof. Otherwise, they would just get laughed out of the room.   
  
Anakin slammed a small pink & white stuffed bear onto the table, setting beside it a small black box that had been retrieved from inside of its stuffing. "What the fuck does that look like to you?" He asked.   
  
"Kriff." Mace couldn't help but groan. "We're going to look into this, alright? But we can't tip our hand. We cannot let the Chancellor know that we suspect him or he may do something drastic." His earlier conversation with Satine and Padme came to mind; if Palpatine was bold enough to kidnap pups belonging to two of the most feared Jedi in the entire Order, there was no telling what he would do know that he believed he could get away with it. They needed to proceed with caution or risk causing further harm; either to Anakin, Obi-Wan, or the twins themselves."...We're going to announce that Anakin has been suspended pending charges of assault. As far as anyone will know, Anakin is being supervised but will be out investigating further." From the outside, it would appear that Palpatine was getting exactly what he wanted...  
  
Anakin heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Mace."  
  
Mace stood up and started towards the door. On his way past the couple, however, he stopped for a moment and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, offering him a comforting squeeze, "I believe you." He promised him. "I will go make the announcement."  
  
The moment the doors closed behind Mace, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin and pulled him into a hug, resting his head against his mate's shoulder. "I hate this." He mumbled.   
  
Anakin sighed, "I know. I do too."  
  
"These are our pups, our babies, we're supposed to be there to watch them grow from the moment they were born...Not like this. Not with gaps."  
  
"They're going to come back," Anakin stated. His words were firm, matter-of-fact. There were no doubts in his mind that someday soon, _really_ soon, they were going to be able to hold Luke and Leia again and this would all be an unpleasant memory. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his mate's forehead. "We're going to find them and then if the council even suggest a mission to us before they're eighteen we're going to kill them." They may have been outnumbered but he and Obi-Wan teaming up against the rest of the Council...well...the fight would be legendary. 

* * *

"I have a job for you."  
  
"Of course, Master," Dooku confirmed with a nod before returning his gaze to the transmission before him. Things had been unusually quiet as of late. For a moment he had worried that he had done something to offend his Master (an incredibly easy task) but it would appear that the Sithlord had just been distracted with other things, with laying out the groundwork for his latest plan. He was just relieved that he had not incurred the monster's wrath himself. "What is my assignment?"  
  
"A very important package is being delivered to you as we speak. Once it arrives, you will understand."  
  
As if on cue the doors to Dooku's private chambers opened and a droid entered carrying a small box. The droid placed it at his Master's feet and left without saying a word. Dooku was about to open the lid when it moved causing the man to jump back in surprise. The box moved again, this time knocking the lid off, and Dooku was confronted by two sets of eyes staring up at him. "...Am I supposed to kill them, Master?"  
  
"No, Idiot!" Sidious howled. He was able to regain his composure though the next words to leave his lips were still dripping with malice towards his apprentice for not immediately connecting the dots, "Say hello to your new apprentices."  
  
"I'm nearly 84," Dooku was careful to place as much emphasis on his age in order to drive the point home exactly how uncomfortable he was with this situation. He didn't know how old exactly his Master was (he had heard stories about Sith Lords of the past draining the youth from others in order to prolong their own existence. He would not be surprised if his Master had done the exact same thing but he couldn't be sure) but Dooku was under the impression that his Master was at least his own age if not older. The point here being that neither of them should have been handling infants. "And you want me to train babies?"  
  
"If you take ill or pass, the twins will be taken to finish their training elsewhere." His Master replied all too casually. Dooku didn't feel right about that; it didn't sound like some properly thought out solution, rather some last minute excuse to get him to stop asking questions about the babies currently glaring up at him (he didn't think babies could actually glare but the little brunette was currently staring up at him as if he had just massacred her family in front of her and she was already plotting her revenge) and just go along with it. "Until then, they are your responsibility. I am counting in you, Dooku." And on that note, the transmission ended.   
  
Dooku waited for a moment just to ensure that his Master was truly gone and would not take offense to his comments before sighing and wiping some beads of sweat from his brow. "From Jedi Master to babysitter," He mumbled to himself. Kriff, this was pathetic. But there wasn't much he could do about it now. He leaned in to scoop the babies up, taking the blond in one arm and the (still angry) brunette in the other. The blond immediately started to giggle and try to grab hold of Dooku's beard. "Well, Hello there," Dooku said softly and, for the first time since the babies arrived, he was able to get a good look at the little boy. He had these huge blue eyes; viridian and familiar. Too familiar. Dooku knew those eyes. "...no. It cannot be..." 

It could be. The twins were living proof that it could be and was. Dooku was not naive, he knew that Obi-Wan was close with Anakin Skywalker, far closer than any regular bond between Master and Padawan. If any alpha were to court him, were to capture his attention, were to get his grandpadawan into bed, it would have been Skywalker. The twins looked like Skywalker too. The boy's blond hair and the girl's menacing scowl were all Skywalker. He imagined that, at that exact moment, Anakin was sporting a similar scowl to the one currently on his daughter's face. He didn't want to think about the look on Obi-Wan's face...

Dooku looked down at the two babies, one snuggling in close to his side and the other still contemplating his murder, and he sighed again, "I am going to regret this." Truly regret it but Dooku's mind was already made up. With the twins in hand, he headed out towards his ship. He wasn't sure how he would manage without any car seats or anything to secure the babies in but he was going to manage. 


End file.
